Cutting inserts can be provided with a chip-control arrangement for controlling the flow of and/or controlling the shape and size of the swarf and debris resulting from metalworking operations.
Such chip-control arrangements usually consist of recesses and/or projections located near a cutting edge of the insert. Upon encountering the recesses and/or projections, metal chips can be created with specific shapes and can then be evacuated therefrom.
Various chip-control arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,159, 5,193,947, 5,743,681, 6,234,726 and US 2005/0019111A1.